Utopia for Phantoms
by ScarletDia
Summary: Bwen: A girl with brilliant auburn hair, emerald eyes and porcelain skin. She was sure it was not her reflection. It was her. That smiling girl, the girl she often seen as her reflection was right in front of her! Being an amnesic wasn't easy, but it just got a whole lot worse.
1. Abraxas

**_Utopia for Phantoms_**

By: ScarletDia

The story's title was previously called, "DOLLHOUSE". But it was changed to its current title because I find it more fitting for the themes that will be portrayed in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

_Prologue:_** Abraxas**

"The bird struggles out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world." —_Demian_ by Herman Hesse

* * *

I open my eyes to the beeping rhythm of the heart monitor beside me. I slowly raise from the comfort of the bed to scan my surroundings. White, was the only description for the plain room. Across the room a stranger with bright green eyes and long red hair was staring at me. I stare back. We both look at each other. The girl has a blank look on her face as numerous wires surround her fragile form with her only company being the IV standing beside her together with all the machines. She appears sad and lonely, until I realize that girl was me. My reflection in the mirror.

For some reason it wasn't a surprise. Next, I turn my attention to the discomfort in my right arm and discovering it to be the IV needle inserted tightly into me. I was in a hospital. The girl in the mirror was alone in a hospital room.

My final realization was:

_I knew what everything was and where I was, but what truly frightens me was not knowing who I was… were. _

"Doctor! The patient is wake."

I was broken from my trance. I turn to the voice and caught a glimpse of a young woman running out the door. The next few minutes was a blur to me seeing as everything went by so fast. To me who have recently awaken to this strange world of white, came into contact with 3 people. Like a newly born infant, these people and this isolated room was the start to my world.

The doctor who appears to be in his fifties wearing large spectacle was saying something. I try to concentrate; however, for some strange reason nothing he said got through to me. It was all incomprehensible. A jumble of words, sounds and gibberish were ringing in my ears.

"Ms. Teni—sonn you are currently-y ree-sssidingg inn B-bellwooodd Hosspiital. Wwee ha-ve ccontactedd youur _family_ aand theey w-will bee aarriving sooonn. Youu a-re safee heree."

What…? What was he saying? Please speak slower…

All the words were muddle except '_Family'._ That was the only sound that was ringing loud alarms clearly in my mind. That _word_ alone made me feel, bitter, unpleasant and_ disgusted_. Was it normal to feel that way towards family members? Why wasn't I glad, happy or even relief?

"Gwen! My sweet little girl!" A woman suddenly ran up to me and forced me into a tight embrace.

"Honey you're going to squeeze the life out of our little princess." An unfamiliar man chuckled.

A woman and a man suddenly made their appearance in my miniature world. I panic as the strange woman continued to crush me. I try to push and tear myself out of her iron grip. I struggle and desperately shove myself away from the woman. I don't know these people, but one thing I feel for certain was complete repulse!_ Why was that?!_ The doctor and nurses didn't make me feel anything. But these strangers and their very presence makes me nauseous. Sickening me to a degree of wanting to vomit.

"Gwen, darling what's wrong?" The woman looked at me in disapproval. No one else saw her eyes. They only heard the worries that was being emitted in her vocal.

"Let go, let go!" I shouted. My feeling of dislike for the woman increasing.

"Gwen, is that any way to behave to your mother who has been worry sick about you?" The man gaze at her in dissatisfaction. His voice express concern; however, she could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"She's not my mother. I-I don't know you people! Get away from me!" I scream at the top of my lungs trying to suppress the bile that was rapidly raising in my throat. Just hearing the word _mother _makes me want to puke. How could this woman who disgust me so much be my _mother? _I know what mother means. Understanding how a mother _should_ make their child feel safe, protected and loved. This woman didn't.

I could tell the occupants in the room was shock at my announcement. The woman beside me was the first to response.

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this? How could my own child not recognize me and…and even say I'm not her mother!" The woman said in distress as she was held comfortably in her husband's embrace. For reasons unknown, it seemed fake to me. Although, the woman was crying into the man's chest while the man showed obvious worry… All of it just looked like they were actors on a stage, performing their supposed role. I wasn't stupid to comprehend that in their role playing, I was their daughter and they were my loving parents. Maybe they are, but for some inexplicable reason my instinct was telling me to not trust these people. Therefore, I couldn't bring myself to view them as just that.

The doctor tried to calm the woman. Next, he turn his undivided attention onto me. I shallow the thick lump of saliva in my throat. I didn't like where this was going...

"Ms. Tennyson, do you recall how you got here? Do you know where you are?" The doctor inquired in a steady voice.

I didn't reply. I could tell where this was going and I didn't like it.

"Ms. Tennyson, it is critical for you to answer these questions. This will help you with your recovery. Now, do you know who you are? Do you remember your name?" The doctor push forward.

I notice my 'suppose parents' staring intensely at me. Their eyes seems to be hopeful…? It was simple to understand. They were anticipating my answer. I was the only one close enough to notice. After all, I was the only one recognizing the abnormalities in their eyes; they were fantastic actors.

"I know where I am." I reasoned.

"That's good. Now, do you know who you are?"

"I know."

"Who are you then?" The doctor persisted.

"I'm me."

"And what's your name?"

"...I'm me." I stated the second time. This time I wasn't so confident seeing as my voice shook. Tears swelling in my eyes as I close them. I could feel droplets of my tears smearing my cheeks. The trembling of my hands was hard to suppress.

_I'm me and no one else. _

And this was the world I have awoken to.

* * *

TBC.

The story happens in UA when Gwen is 16, but diverges from the original storyline.

R&amp;R


	2. Amiss

Sorry for the late update and to those who have been waiting :(

I do have a good reason seeing as I finally know where this story is heading! This will be worth the wait... I think? :p

Also thank you to those who review, favourite and follow this story!

Least I forget, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Amiss

It has been five days since I woke up, four days working towards the recovery of my memories, three more hours before my discharge and having to attend this so call, 'Family Celebration'. It was like a countdown to my inevitable demise. The last three hours will be my only hours of freedom and I'm currently stuck in therapy.

"Ms. Tennyson, you are worrying too much again." My therapist, Dr. Ainsworth spoke.

"I'm not." I told her with a pointed glare.

"Ms. Tennyson although I don't understand you currently, I wish to get to know you more."

"Don't bother because I don't even know myself…" I crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable.

"That is why we will find it together. Your doctor have told me that you are most likely suffering from 'Retrograde Amnesia', which is highly associated with stress, anxiety and frustration. To prevent your situation from worsening—"

"Of course I know seeing as they could not find anything physically wrong with me during my MRI scan. Therefore, they assumed the problem must lie mentally. Freaking out, my so called 'parents' hired you the best of the best in this field."

Dr. Ainsworth smile as she spoke gently, "That is correct. Everything that we discuss will remain confidential in this room. You are free to think of me as a stranger, a friend whatever ease your mind. Sometimes people feel safer to speak to a total stranger than someone close. Strangers are not involved, they don't know you and will give helpful perspectives to your situation. Therefore, is there something troubling you Ms. Tennyson?"

I let out a sigh, "You can call me Gwen, Dr. Ainsworth."

I realized my mistake. I was taking out my anger on the wrong person. This woman was only trying to help... even if it's her job.

"Then you can call me Mary, Gwen." I notice her giving me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back, but couldn't find the will to do so.

I look at the clock in the room. Thirty more minutes before this session ends.

"I notice you don't have a fond impression of your parents Gwen." Mary inputted through the silence.

Minutes passed. I was stalling for time. The seconds ticked slowly. Let this be over already!

"I don't." The topic about my parents always fume my frustrations.

"Why?"

I flinch. I was trapped. I don't know why, just that my instinct told me so. Their eyes were cold, haunting, dead... Or perhaps because I don't like how they were faking it? They made me seemed like the abnormal one.

Fifteen more minutes.

"You're dazing off again Gwen."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that I have met them, your parents that is. They seemed like nice people. Your mother was crying, pleading with me to help you. Your father was in distress about your situation."

"That's normal. What else is new?" I said it a little too harshly than what I had intended. But that didn't stray Dr. Ainsworth off her path.

"It's understandable that this situation is distressing to you, but it's certainly worrying to your parents and friends as well." Mary spoke in a pleasant tone.

"I doubt that…" I whispered while casting my eyes down, not knowing why I sound so dejected.

Five more minutes.

"Why do you think so?"

"...Because not one person came to visit."

Mary was shocked with this revelation.

"What about your parents?"

Two more minutes.

"Once, five days ago."

"Then—"

"Dr. Ainsworth, time's up." I interrupted. Finally, the hellish interrogation was over and I managed to prolong it till next week; till the next session. It was a vicious cycle of self-perseverance. I knew I was trapped either way, it was only a matter of time before I spill my guts out. Dr. Ainsworth made me reveal more information about myself than I wanted her to know. I was doom if this continued. Either way, I have to get out!

"_Gwen, I hope to see you next Friday." _

Dr. Ainsworth announced encouragingly as I leave. My fists were white; I was scared of this woman.

* * *

I was back in my isolated room. The machines were taken away as well as they found me stable enough to not be needing the IV Drop. My small amount of things were packed neatly in my bag. Now, I just have to wait for my _parents _to pick me up_. _

Ten more minutes… till they arrive and I lose all form of freedom. I don't know how I knew, I simply could feel it. And that in itself depresses me. Without a past, memories, or knowledge of who I am, I could only rely on my instincts. And it tells me that those people were not my parents; they could not be trusted. But what's the use of stating that now? Look at what occurred on the fist day of my awakening... The doctors and nurses would only think of it as a crazy amnesiac patient talking and that would further lead to my hospitalization and increasing sessions with Dr. Ainsworth... I definitely don't want to go back there!

I gazed out the large window to my right and sighed. For now, I'll just follow those people and leave this place. I needed a distraction because if I were to dive further into my current thoughts, it would only depresses me more. I look up at the sky. It was a bright calming blue, clear sky. I look down seeing children running free without a care in the world. Somehow it brought a smile to my face; it was a peaceful and soothing scene. For whatever reason I find myself mesmerized in the beauty of normalcy.

"Never would expected you to be making such an expression."

That voice brought me out of the little happiness I found for myself. It was the clear voice of my _mother_.

"Come on. Your _dad _is waiting in the car." She mocked.

That was all _that woman_ had said before she turned and left. How did Dr. Ainsworth see _nice_ when describing _that woman?_

Without an option, I grab my bag and trail behind her clicking heels.

_That woman _was signing papers for my discharge and the arrangement for my next appointment. Her acting was on full display for all the doctors, nurses and patients. I quietly sat as far back from her as possible.

"Gwen."

I turned to the voice and recognize it to be the same doctor who had been taking care of me since I lost my memories.

"Dr. William."

"Today is your discharge right? Although, it's a little early to say… Congratulation! Being out of the hospital is one accomplishment down. Now, it's only a matter of time before your memories return! Do not worry my dear girl, your memories and who you are will naturally come to you. Have faith and I hope I don't see you here at all." He smiled and winked at me cheerfully while giving me a gentle pat on the back.

For unknown reasons my instinct told me to trust this kind man. I was about to say something, but I immediately close my mouth as I saw _that woman _approaching.

I witness them exchanging pleasantries before she hurriedly drag me out into the parking lot and harshly pushed me into the SUV. She seemed to be in quiet a rush.

"Drive." She commanded as soon as she got into the passenger seat. Her husband, my _father_ simply drove. The ride was silent.

It was strange. Everything was weird. Was this supposed to be how a husband and wife interact? They appeared to have more of a superior-subordinate relationship than a married couple. I stopped my thought process when I noticed the man yet again was glancing at me through the rear view mirror. His eyes still held the bitter disappointment. I paid it no mind.

What caught my eyes was when _that woman _took out a cigarette. I watched her lit it as she inhaled and exhaled the toxic fume. The car was filled with the horrible smell. I coughed and brought the window down.

**Then I saw it. **

Saw something… No _someone. _

A girl with brilliant auburn hair, emerald eyes and porcelain skin. This time I was sure it was **not **my reflection. _It was me._ That girl was walking on the streets smiling happily with a sport bag around her shoulder. That smiling girl, the girl I often seen as my reflection appeared to be my exact identical!

* * *

Now what do you all think?

Also to those who have read His Life, I am currently working on the next chapter! Don't worry I have not abandon it. To those who haven't, check it out ;)

R&amp;R


	3. Affirmation

I am confident to say that this story will be updated every week for the next two months :D

I am happy because plot bunnies have been invading my mind for the last few days! Hope you readers enjoy!

Warning: There will be OOC due to the character's circumstances.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ben 10...

* * *

Chapter 2: Affirmation

"PULL UP THE WINDOW NOW!" _That woman _screeched.

With my mind completely blank, I followed as ordered._ What was that?!_ It was only a few seconds but I clearly saw it! Did I have an identical twin or something? Why have no one told me? _What was going on?_ I was about to open my mouth to ask questions to all of my confusion when suddenly the person labeling herself as my_ mother_ spoke up in a chilling manner.

"Don't _**ever **_move without a command again. Got it _Novem?_" She was glaring furiously at me. Her eyes were burning with rage, while her tone was icy cold. The ashes from her cigarette was flicked my way, almost touching my face. I managed to dodge it as it left burn marks on the carpet near my feet.

But what really surprised me was her addressing me as **Novem**… Was that one of my nicknames? I thought I was Gwen…? Gwendolyn Tennyson _right?_

Without knowing how to address the woman I went with the most logical label, "Mother—"

"Don't call me that." She cuts me right off.

"It's Dr. White." She blew a fume of smoke my way.

I held my breath and waved the contaminated gas away. I was starting to think she was doing it purposely as a light punishment for my disobedience? It was childish so I ignored it to focus on more pressing matters. For instance, my evolving confusion. I was about to ask for an explanation when the only male in the car pulled over and declared, "We're here Dr. White."

The woman simply stepped out of the black SUV without turning back to its occupants. I figured that she must have deemed there would be no more necessary exchange between us. So my instincts were right. She was exactly like a coldblooded witch. Now I know why I felt disgusted with this woman, she looked at me like I was a vermin squirming in the gutters. A hopeless creature.

"Are you getting off?" The man finally acknowledge my existence.

Without him saying another word I unlocked my door and pull my bag with me. What I saw when I had exited the car as I could finally process my surroundings, I realized that I—no, we were in the middle of nowhere. What lies ahead of me was a large abandon warehouse surrounded by desert sands. I could not see the city of Bellwood and clearly I have no idea where I was.

I noticed the man casually walking into the big entrance of the abandon building without checking to see if I was following. He didn't need to because any form of escape was near impossible without a car (which he has the key to), knowing the direction of the city and securing food and water if I planned on running back to the city.

As I follow the man it was clear that these people were not my parents and that the situation was abnormal. However, the strange thing was I was surprisingly compose. I rationalized that these people would not harm me because that would be illogical seeing as all their efforts would be meaningless. My mind judged that whatever and whoever they were, they were not enemies, but whoever was behind these people were dangerous...

I looked at the man's back; the way he held himself with an ease, but guarded stance with soundless footsteps. The darkening of the interior as I follow the man gave me a sense of foreboding. Everything was old and rusted as large mental boxes stacked on both side of the walk way. Hoisting and rigging loomed above in the darkness giving the fear of apprehension and the unknown. This place was no home. So much for 'Family Celebration'!

Did my past-self get involved with the Mafia?! Am I in debts... or worse… I could be a drug dealer and I stole millions of dollars' worth of cocaine?!

"You caused us quiet a lot of trouble Novem." There it was, the signature line.

"Dr. White was furious when you almost jeopardized the mission." Yup, I was definitely involved in something shady if these suspicious people knows me.

"The Doc was at her breaking point to the extent of terminating you and creating a new _specimen_." Hold on a minute, _what?_

"Luckily for you she didn't have the time, materials and resources for another success. But the main factor was that you contained the information on the whereabouts of the Omnitrix. Ironically, you lost your memories! Truly, the irony." The man ramble on laughing to himself, but I couldn't process it all at once. What was he taking about? _Specimen? Omnitrix? Mission? _This was way worse than cocaine.

"Hawk, stop your prattling. There is no point talking to a stupid clone that has lost its memories. How utterly useless! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! After I finally made a perfect specimen of the original! God, My luck suck." I heard that woman yelled. Her voice echoed through the building. It gave me the creeps. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to following these people…

Too late now, Gwen.

The man sudden stopped in front of me. I stop in my tracks as well. Before I could question them, my senses immediately notified me of a third presence in the room. There was a silent chilling gaze observing me. It felt like a wolf watching its prey.

"Who's there?" I shouted at a dark empty corner of the large room.

The man named Hawk whistled.

"That's impressive to sense him. Even if the girl is a useless clone without memories."

"Of course, it's to be expected seeing as it _is_ still my creation. I only create perfect things. To my knowledge they are superior to the originals." The woman boosted, but I ignored her trying to buy more time processing what was occurring around me.

The presence that was chilling me to the bones finally appeared.

I stared at it in confusion. For some unspeakable reason, I felt like I knew him. The person was a teenager about my age with brown hair and narrowed emerald eyes similar to mine… but it held no shine, just emotionless and dead.

"Well, introduction is necessary. Don't you think Dr. White?"

I saw the woman lighting up another cigarette. She blow the smoke into the air and flick her index finger at the younger male in the room. It was probably a signal for the person to speak. I felt more disgusted at the woman. She doesn't even say anything to the newcomer. Treating him less than human and more like a puppet. I felt sorry for him…

"I am **Decem**. Specimen Number Ten of Dr. White's first successful creation of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." He announced in a monotonous voice. He sounded empty like a programmed machine. It made me frozen with fear. For some odd reason I had the impression that the teenager before me shouldn't be like this… Somehow he should be more… cocky? Expressive? Dorky? I wasn't sure how to explain it, but this was _wrong._

"As you are now informed _Novem_, we need to immediately retrieve your memories containing the Omnitrix so that—"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I wasn't inform of anything. First off, who are you people? And stop calling me _Novem, _**I am Gwen.**" I reasoned in an even voice. I felt proud that I could still stand my grounds.

I clearly noticed the woman was ticked off, but I didn't care seeing as I luckily held the information that she needed and therefore, I still held the upper hand, making this moment my best chance at getting information.

"I can't believe I created such a stupid clone."

"You said clone again… Am I a…" I shallow a lump of my saliva waiting for the affirmation.

The woman sighed as she let out another wisp of toxic smoke. Does she not comprehend second-hand smoking? But the stench wasn't as bad as it was in the car. As a matter of fact, I think I might need one...

"Novem, _that is you._ Specimen Number Nine a once successful creation of mine. A superior _clone_ of Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson. I am Dr. White your creator and he is my assistant Hawk. We are part of **_'The Syndicate'_**. That is all you need to know." As she finished she took a long inhaled of her cigarette.

Wait... A clone... I'm **not** _Gwen... Then who am I? _

"What was this mission you were taking about?" Surprisingly I wasn't freaking out! My brain felt calm as it digested the information. In that moment, I realized I was a surprising rational person. I did not display fear, rather all my turmoil was contained.

I witnessed her expression becoming sour.

So I was right on my assumptions. To confirm this my instincts told me there were no lies detected. Then the realization slowly sunk in like the smoke contaminating my lungs. Maybe I could sense these things because I was a clone…? I'm not even human, but an artificial lifeform… That explains a lot. I'm actually accepting all this bull crap.

The truth was bitter.

"You were given the _simple_ task to uncover and retrieve the Omnitrix." The woman crossed her legs and mocked.

I had no time to feel depress for myself. If I don't do something soon I might be placed in a more disastrous situation. Something to save myself… Something so I don't get experimented on and be dissected!

"So, I did manage to complete my mission and it's in my memories. This is why you haven't killed me yet seeing as you're trying desperately to recover my memories?" I scorned back.

"Precisely. It seemed you're not truly senseless." She wave her cigarette around making a faint lighted infinity sign. The man in glasses held a calm composure beside her. He was clearly amused at the current turn of events.

"Then what is this so called Omnitrix?"

The woman let out a frustrated sigh and declared, "Ask it." She pointed at the teenager behind me.

"Decem is now your trainer." She said as she left with Hawk.

"Hey where are you going? I'm not finished!" I shouted in irritation. I still don't know what's going on! What's going to happen to me now? _Who am I...?_

"This is now your home. When you are needed, Hawk will fetch you." The woman said without turning back as the man follow closely behind her.

They left… just like that! I can't believe this!

I stomp my feet on the ground multiple times angrily as I threw both fists up in the air and screamed, "I HATE YOU PEOPLE! I am not an object, animal or clone! I am me! You can't treat a person like this!"

"That does not make sense." A voice behind me spoke.

I froze. I completely forgotten about him. I slowly turned around. Now that I had let all my frustrations out, I realized what I did was a little too childish. My face was red with embarrassment.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

We were now face to face. While I was staring down at my feet he looked right at me.

"You stated that you are you and not a clone. You, yourself are a clone, but in your statement you said otherwise. What is the difference from declaring so?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. Embarrassment completely forgotten. Out of nowhere I burst out laughing. What he said wasn't funny, it was hilarious! The way he said it so seriously with an emotionless voice and a blank expression was just so innocently cute.

"Why are you laughing?" He inquired.

"Cause…cause of how expressionless and blank you are! Hahaha!" Tears were now building up in my eyes.

"Man, I don't remember how long it has been since I laughed this hard!"

"I do not understand. Why do you cry when you are laughing?"

"Stop it! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die from laugher… Hahaha."

I look at him and what surprises me was not an emotionless face staring at me, but a puzzled one. A simple rise of an eyebrow, a small frown of the lips and a tilt of the head. He looks kind of adorable...

"Wait, you're serious?" I grin at him. Not knowing why my mood suddenly lifted, but all I know was that teasing him was going to be fun from now on!

Hope I don't die when all this craziness ends.

* * *

If it isn't obvious, _Novem_ means 9 and _Decem_ is 10 in Latin.

The plot is inspired by_ Phantom: Requiem for a Phantom_ and _Darker than Black_. They are great animes! This doesn't mean the plot follows these animes, it just portrays some of the awesome themes I loved :)

Also I got the title, _'The Syndicate'_ from _Darker than Black_. So don't sue me...

And so the plot thickens... Till next time!

R&amp;R


	4. Assistance

**Sorry for the delay. My computer crashed... But it's finally working! Thank god I had a back up or I would have lost EVERYTHING!** **Warning of OOC, but it's the circumstances of the character so I can't do anything about it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Assistance **

"So you're saying this device called, 'The Omnitrix' is an alien supreme technology that could change anyone wearing it into any alien species in the Codon Stream?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Your tone notify me that you do not believe it." He replied back.

Maybe I did sound a bit… Okay, a lot sceptical. But seriously, in one day I found out I was a _clone_ secretly working for this sketchy organization (which I have no idea about) to locate this alien device (which I also have no idea about) and to top it all off, I don't remember any of it! If I was any less abnormal I'll punch the guy and walk right out calling it _'Bullshit'_. Still, this hidden camera show was too exaggerated and my instincts told me that the teen before me wasn't lying…

"No, for some crazy reason I believe you." I smile widely back at him. It's official, I'm either stupid or plain crazy.

I noticed him observing me before he looked down at his wrist. I didn't mind and it was probably him judging my reactions.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. I figured the worse it could get was being in large financial debts or stealing cocaine… But I guess I was an undercover clone trying to find a dangerous alien device. Guess that's life for you."

Apparently he didn't understand sarcasm as he nodded as he answered, "Yes, that was what I have been informed since my awakening."

"…Well then, since I lost my memories five days ago I must be younger than you even though I'm _subject number__ nine_… if I had my memories this wouldn't have happened… Sorry…" I said dejectedly. I hated how I was reduce to just a number… I also didn't know why I wanted to help him.

"No, that is incorrect. I was completed five days ago." He inputted.

"Hahaha then we came to this world on the same day! And saying that you were 'completed' doesn't sound right… Let's say we were _born _on the same day. Now it would be easier to remember each other's birthday! But that means we're both five days old…?" I asked in confusion as I placed a finger on my lips.

I notice that he was staring at me again. This time I pointed it out.

"Is there something on my face?" I questioned in curiosity.

It was quiet for a while as he seemed to seriously be analyzing my features.

"No, but I do not understand how you change expressions so effortlessly. Even though as you stated, _'born'_ on the same day, you seemed to possess more human qualities."

I was surprise. For once I didn't know what to say… I wasn't sure if he meant it as a compliment or a disadvantage.

"It is a compliment."

Is he a mind reader?!

"It is obvious on your face Novem."

"It… is…?"

He nodded.

I looked down as I cover my face with embarrassment. I was sure my face was more crimson than my hair.

"Novem, I must inform you that it is urgent for you to obtain your memories. Our time here is limited."

"What do you mean…?" I was unsure how to address him, but he read my mind nonetheless.

"Call me Decem."

Somehow I was disappointed. But I brush that feeling off to address the current issue.

"Please explain, Decem."

"Professor Paradox is coming."

"Professor Paradox?"

"In order for me to explain who Professor Paradox is, I would have to inform you about dimensional travel, parallel worlds and alternative universes."

"Wait a second! So not only aliens exists, now you're telling me other dimensions are possible and we have the technology to travel through them?!_ Can my day get any weirder?_" I proclaim with excitement and curiosity in my voice. Then it hit me like a Eureka moment.

"Decem… that must mean we are in one of those dimensions?" I was filled with curiosity. So then the girl I saw today was another me…? She might as well be a clone as well. Since Decem said there are different dimensions, so there must be multiples of Gwen Tennyson… It wasn't weird for me to think like that, right? Because I really don't want to acknowledge I was a clone, I could absorb it however, it doesn't mean I would associate myself as such. I was my own person after all! I am determined to keep my identity intact, even if it was built on these last five days.

He nodded, Decem was silent for a while as if he was debating something before he spoke again, "We are in one of the rare universes where Benjamin Kirby Tennyson does not possess the Omnitrix. Therefore, this is the best universe to obtain it."

"But that means… We're going to steal it?" I felt uncomfortable with the idea. It wasn't right… It didn't feel right… I was involved in something bad…

"That is right Novem. After all, I am a clone who does not exist in any dimensions. Therefore, I do not possess an Omnitrix of my own." Even though he stated it in his monotonous voice, I could still feel the faint hurt in it. I was horrified at myself… because I was the one who made him say such a thing.

"Novem do not blame yourself because it is fact."

I shake my head. I'm such a thoughtless person who doesn't take others into consideration seeing as he had it worse than me! While I was blaming and closing myself off to self-pity, Decem accepted his situation while waiting here alone in this isolated place... It was even worse if he had to listen to that commanding witch and her servant!

"Novem, look at me."

I look up into his eyes. They were the same eyes as mine, but they possessed a jade of cold and emptiness. This person was present, but I got the sinking feeling he wasn't really there. I was once again reminded that he was a clone, a created lifeform like me… _And it hurts._ Because we as clones, could never call a place ours because even though numerous dimensions existed, we both don't truly exist in any one of them...

"Do not blame yourself. Because of me you have gone through all this trouble. I am the reason you have lost your memories… I did not realize till now…" His face was downcast. He was showing signs of genuine emotions, unheard till now. This brought a bit of happiness to my heart. There was still hope. Even if we are created as artificial lifeforms, we are still alive meaning we existed and if we are living, we can be our own person. This brought a smile to my features. We are not clones, instead we can be our own person. I was determine to make him realize that!

"Silly." I said.

He looked up confuse.

"In this moment you're supposed to say 'I'm sorry'."

There was a twitch of his lips moving upwards, the closest he could manage to a smile before it vanished and were replaced with the words, "I'm sorry."

I laughed before stating, "Next time a little more emotions please. But you're forgiven."

"I like it when you laugh." He suddenly broadcasted.

My eyes went wide as saucers and my face red as rubies. I can't believe he said that with such a straight face!

"Paradox! We were discussing about Professor Paradox!" I suddenly shouted, my mind still in a frequency.

He looked at me before resuming his original state.

"Professor Paradox is a time traveler who can journey through space and time, he does this only if he is needed to fix the timelines and dimensions. That is why we must be inconspicuous when obtaining the Omnitrix. He must not know or he will definitely interfere. Right now, Dr. White have informed me that 'The Syndicate' has kept him busy. We are supposed to accomplish the mission before his notice."

"And I being hospitalize delayed the plan… So that was why _that woman _was so furious." I mumbled to myself.

"That woman?"

"Never mind!" I waved my hands around me.

"Well then, do you perhaps remember anything?"

I was afraid of that question…

"No."

"Then let's sleep."

"W-what?"

"We have been talking for too long. You need rest to begin your training tomorrow."

"_Wait, what training?!"_

* * *

_TBC. _

Also please review and let me know how I'm doing!


	5. Absorbent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Only the plot :]**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Absorbent **

"Novem, wake up." I heard a calming voice in my left ear. I turned to the source of the voice.

"Mmmn. Five more minutes…please…" I muttered drowsily as I turned my body into a more comfortable position.

Then all sleep left me when my right hand landed on a warm wall…? No, the wall was moving! I immediately opened my eyes to find cold jades staring at me from centimeters away. _What…?_ My brain slowed in its functioning. There was a pregnant pause, then everything speed up to an abnormal rate as my brain race to comprehend my current predicament!

The eyes that were observing me was that of the face of the stoic person I met yesterday… Meaning yesterday wasn't a dream... My whole entire situation was real! But that doesn't explain why Decem and I are on the same bed!

"Novem."

I squeak out a "Y-yes?" I could feel his breath ticking my nose. My face started warming up.

He shifted on the bed. I was still frozen in place. He was now standing up straight and still while staring down at me with a blank face and analyzing eyes. I noticed that he was wearing black training gears consisting of a black tank top, military cargo pants, heavy combat boots and leather fingerless gloves.

"Hawk will come at 15:00 to assess your current condition to see if you are prepare for upcoming missions. I have 10 hours to condition your body. Your ration is on the table. Meet me outside at 6:00 sharp. That is all. Questions?" His voice was voided of emotions.

I gulped down a chunk of my saliva before I could think, the words flew out of my mouth. "Uh…Why were you on my bed?" It was a stupid question. But my mind was still suck on that issue.

His face didn't betray anything as he plainly answer, "Because this is the only room with a mattress available. Also you are incorrect in your assumption seeing as the bed is mine from the start."

He then left me in a state of extreme embarrassment.

I rub my eyes letting the remainder of my shock disappear before I looked at the miniature digital clock on top of the headboard. It reads 5:45 A.M.

I stare at the clock thinking that I must have read it wrong… Nope still 5:45 A.M. So Decem wasn't kidding yesterday when he declared I was going to train or something… not like he knew the meaning of jokes. The guy is like a programmed machine after all.

But going back on what he said I wasn't sure what he expected me to accomplish in 10 hours, but I was too sleep deprive and hungry to care. I look around the dusty and worn down room trying to find a bathroom. It was small containing numerous cracks along the grey walls, a bed and a circular wooden table in a corner. On the table there were two protein bars present. It must be the ration he was talking about…

I stood up, grab the two bars and causally stuff it into my bag. This was where I noticed my new training clothes. Great, I reasoned. More black and shades of gray to my wardrobe. The last thing I noticed before grabbing my set of clothes and bag when leaving the room was that the light bulb and the digital clock was the only new addition to the dreary room.

Once I ventured outside I was lucky enough to discover the bathroom, which was quite nearby. Only a couple of steps to the left of the bedroom. Inside the bathroom the first thing I noticed was the large cracks on the rectangular mirror hanging vertical on the wall. The cracks run from its outer edges to the other end, shaped similar to an X. Obviously my reflection was distorted. Where the line intersected was where my forehead was placed on my reflection. My reflection frown. Even the mirror was mocking me! I grab my bag a little too roughly in search of my toothbrush and grab for the toothpaste near the sink as I began my automatic morning routine. When I finished rinsing my face, I stare back into the mirror. The girl inside the glass clearly looked identical to the girl I saw on the streets. Then I was reminded of _what_ I was... I rapidly shake my head. Forget about her! I am me. I didn't look at my reflection again in the mirror as I quickly changed into my new black tank top, gray cargo pants and knee high combat boots. I wore the gloves and immediately pack my stuff into my bag.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was scare of my own reflection.

I quickly left without paying anymore attention to the details of the small bathroom. I then wandered around the large building as my curiosity got the best of me. After all, this was now my new living arrangement. It wasn't an ideal home to find myself in, but it was the only place I got. Outside from the bedroom the other three large rooms were for storage. This building's bed and bathroom must be for the security guard staying the night. There wasn't much and the huge boxes and machines seemed to be outdated, metals corroding and the air was musty. A perfect place to hide was my conclusion. No one would think to inhabit this place seeing as the warehouse could fall apart anytime, there wasn't any water near the building and food was scarce around here. But that doesn't explain how the electricity works…

"You are late." A cold voice from behind me spoke.

I jumped in surprise, before turning to the source of the voice. Decem was standing in an orthodox military stance behind me as emotionless as ever. Even from an amateur point of view it was easy to tell that there were no openings around him if one were to attack and no surprises could disrupt his perfect mask. I looked down at my feet and uttered a soft, "Sorry."

"Follow me," was his reply.

* * *

"Impossible, this is impossible!" I breathlessly announce to no one in particular. How could anyone expect me to continue running circles around this place for 4 hours straight?! The area around the place wasn't exactly small. And the person who is initiating this torture isn't even here!

"Novem continue. It has only been an hour."

Speak of the devil…

"I can't Decem… this is impossible." I took in a huge gulp of air before continuing with, "Even athletes take a five minutes break after running for a full hour!" I whined. It's amazing that I could run an hour straight without rest after a day release from the hospital!

"We are not like humans Novem, our body are programmed to withstand harsher conditions than this. Your hospitalization have been obstructing your endurance and mobility. This is only to help you." He logically reasoned.

"How are you so sure I can withstand this kind of torture for 4 hours? Even professionals and prodigies takes breaks!"

"Because it is genetically encoded in our chromosomes."

My eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious." I stated in disbelief.

"Dr. White has modify us to be perfect representation of our originals. However, she deemed our original's personality to obstruct our missions and to follow orders. Therefore, she reasoned it was unnecessary to maintain such disadvantages. In addition, she altered us so that we are superior to human limitations. This is reasonable for the difficulties of our missions." He finished with an unblinking gaze.

"_Altered…_ As in making us killing machines?!" I sarcastically inputted.

"We have not killed yet." He stated monotonously.

I was furious. How can he say that with a completely calm composure!

"Well, it's great you know _**you**_ haven't, but _**I **_might have!" I screamed in his face.

He was quiet for a few seconds before his mouth started to open with another one of his logic, I interrupted before he could with a loud, "Save it doofus!"

I didn't know where I got such vocabulary from but I didn't care at this point. With his nonchalant, expressionless demeanour and logical reasoning to counter everything I say only adds more fuel to my frustrations. I turned and sprinted away.

I don't know how long I ran, but I did it without stopping once. Firstly, it helped me not think, meaning I didn't have to think about _him. _Secondly, running release my frustrations. So I just continued with my pace, it felt good and it gave me the feeling of freedom; nothing and no one could chain me down. This lasted until I saw Decem standing at the entrance of the building. That bought a sour taste to my mouth. I wasn't outrage anymore, but I didn't want to talk to him either. I decided to ignore him until the anger was fully contained. However, my plan went astray when he grabbed my left wrist, which forced me to face him.

I tried yanking my wrist away. But it was useless, he was griping it tightly.

"Novem, I am sorry. I was being insensitive again and I did not realize till now." He said it in a softer voice than his usual tone, while looking down at his feet like he was feeling ashamed. I could feel his hand tightening around my wrist. This sensation brought me back and made me realized he was still holding onto my arm.

I tightened my lips and released a sigh. I somehow could never stay completely mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry too. I-I didn't mean to shout in your face like that…"

There was a smoothing silence between us before he voiced out, "So, does that mean I am forgiven?"

I looked at him, punched him lightly on his chest and laughed, "What do you think?"

"I think it is time for shooting practice." He replied in a softer tone.

Now I was confused. But before I could question any further he pulled me to the back of the building.

"Here." He said finally letting go of my wrist.

I look down at my hand. It was a handgun. In bewilderment I asked, "What is this?"

"That is a compact semi-automatic Smith &amp; Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special — Model CS45." Decem explained. But to me it sounded like gibberish. He noticed my confusion.

"In simple terms, it is a machine pistol designed to fire with one hand. For beginner, a .22 double action revolver would be best. However, since you already have the skills, the light weight, small size, and extremely rapid rate of fire of a machine pistol is perfect for you. Although, it does make them difficult to control, especially if you are an amateur, two hands are the best to take aim. But that method is not necessary for you." He ended his long explanation.

I still couldn't get pass the point of why he would give me a real gun! How could he just hand me a gun and expect me to use it? What am I supposed to do with a weapon that could potentially kill someone? Wasn't this the reason why I was mad at him from the start?! I was an ordinary amnesic after all.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Aim and fire using one hand at the bricks over there."

I stared at him wide eyes. I was about to protest but then he injected, "Hawk will be here soon. If you do not know how to use a gun efficiency by then, it would be problematic. Dr. White will likely force you back to the laboratory."

At the very mention of 'laboratory', dread filled my entire being. For some reason I was absolutely terrify at being experimented on and treated like an animal while people in white hover over me observing… restricting me to a cold metal table. For the first time in my life (since my amnesia) I held the gun close in shaking fear. If I wasn't useful here… Then I will be dragged back and be experimented on… I didn't want that! I would do anything to prevent it from happening!

Therefore, my only option was to be successful in this training seeing as I have nowhere to go, no other place to belong to and escape seemed futile with Decem's close watch. I had no choice but to be obedience just so I wouldn't get hauled back… In this isolated place, no one will help me. I can only depend on myself. _It wasn't like I was shooting anyone…_ My determination was set; this was my reality. I firmly grip the small gun. A familiar feeling spread over me. Oddly, I felt comfortable and relax holding it so I aimed and fired.

A gunshot was heard and a shattering sound was heard seconds after.

"I-I did it! It-it hit!" I stuttered in disbelief. I was truly amazed that I got a target so far away and on my first try!

"Good, now aim as you move along each target. Continue this until you can aim and hit at rapid sessions. Six shots for two seconds." If Decem noticed my trembling previously, he didn't comment and for that I was grateful.

"You can't be serious?! That is imposs—"I was interrupted as he declare, "You ran for more than 4 hours without rest."

I was speechless. I couldn't argue because it was true and now my leg muscles are paying for it! But what surprised me was when he took the gun from my hand and fire six shots in two seconds. All of his shots hit its target. He turned to me, handed me back the gun and there was faint amusement in his eyes.

"Keep in mind Novem, nothing is impossible for us."


	6. Assignment

Sorry for the wait but to make up for it, this chapter is longer than the others! Enjoy and make sure to review ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10, only the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Assignment**

"How is Novem progressing?"

"I assumed Hawk had given you his detailed report Dr. White."

"He did. I'm asking you." She left no room for discussion.

I gaze out the window scanning the scenery and the high quality film tinting the windows of the limousine. It was obvious that it hinder vision to the outsider. The windows were clearly bullet proof. Today's mission seemed to be top secret.

"In my opinion, Novem is progressing faster than expected." I answered honestly. It wasn't like I can lie to my creator and superior officer.

"Good. If Novem's recent dysfunction obstruct her mission objectives, this will only further escalate the current situation. With your judgement, is her present form of personality impede to The Syndicate?" Dr. White critically demanded.

With a face completely devoid of all form of emotions reflected in the polish window, I turn her way.

"I judge that it will not." I answered while internally sensing a malfunction within my system. Although, my analysis determined that currently the circumstances were at a stagnant, however, the status quo will alter negatively during missions. Logically it was clear that Novem will deter the operation, but why did I responded otherwise? I store the information away for later processing.

"Here."

She threw me a brown enclosed file. I easily caught it with my dominant hand and place it aside.

"That is your next mission. You are to assassinate Eon. The details are in there." She declare as the limousine came to a full stop as the door opened. I nodded and made my exit.

I entered the hotel high-rise, walked to the open elevator for excusive V.I.P usage to the penthouse on the top floor. I noticed the curious glances, but disregard it as the elevator brought me up to the penthouse. Inside the elevator there were infrared and optic cameras zooming into my figure as I press the open button of the elevator. A clear designed fingerprint scan. This was quite effective if enemies were to locate the area. Entering the elevator and finding that the fingerprints do not match, the steel door of the elevator will immediately enclose the enemies in a small confine space as it release poisonous gas to not cause a disturbance downstairs. After the ordeal, the agents stationed here will dispose of the corpses. Efficient and simple. _It was utterly stupid._

I watch the elevator door open and walk out. What lay before me was a large black door.

I walk up to the polish door and place my palm on its surface. This time it was a full hand scan.

"What is extant, but does not exist?" A robotic female voice spoke.

"Utopia for Phantoms."

A moment later the machine answered, "Correct. Voice recognized. Master Decem, please stand still while I scan your code."

I remain still as a sudden red laser light pass my body in a vertical movement. This must be what Novem called 'annoyance' when I want to gain access. The Syndicate was a paranoid bunch. If every assignments required me to go through these meticulous process to gain access to utilize their equipment, I would rather go into missions naked. But as always, they are strict with their regulations. It became bothersome to the point that they would use level 8 technology to guard an empty penthouse. _Completely absurd. _

"Permission granted. Welcome Master Decem."

The polished black door opened.

Without caring for the luxuries inside the penthouse filled with fine furnishing and decorations made from gold, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and all kinds of rocks out there, I walked into the automatic lit bedroom. I approach the bookshelf in the corner of the room and manually pulled out books that seemed to be randomly selected, but to my eyes they were clearly coded into a puzzle. When I finished solving the puzzle's formation as the discard pieces lay on the rich tile floor, the robotic voice announce," I welcome you once again, Master Decem. You are now the only person to gain full access to this location."

The bedroom suddenly shifted to level 7 screens and monitors as well as a range of different levels of weapons and firearms lining the walls. In the place of the large king sizes bed was now a large computerized desk. The wealthy atmosphere was gone replaced with a room of chilling dread.

I open the folder and sat down on the large leather chair. I placed the documents on the desk.

The enclosed file open as I placed my finger on its seal. I immediately scan through the file. Overall, I have permission to use level 7 weapons and firearms and this person I am assassinating can travel through space and time. My target is a Benjamin Kirby Tennyson who has gone astray? Interesting. This would be the first time I was allowed into such close distances with my Originals. But to assassinate one? This would prove to test how formidable I am to my templates.

In the end this was just a test from The Syndicate. How ironic for a first kill.

I don't know what to feel. So I pushed the jumble of emotions aside as I analyze the report. Eon will arrive in this dimension at 21:00 in room 607 inside the 'Imperial Hotel'. His powers may prove to be a problem so the best option is to snipe from afar. With today's weather I could shoot from 550 miles away.

"Pandora display a map of this city."

"Certainly Master."

A large visual map surround the room.

"Show me best possible spots to snipe 550 miles away from room 607 of the Imperial Hotel."

"I have located 5 positions available. Weather conditions for tonight will leave 3 areas."

"Display those 3. Give me details surrounding those locations. "

The visual zoomed in as another sections display pictures and text boxes for all three options.

I look through each one. Area 1 was too open space giving me a clear head shot however, it'll leave me wide open. Area 3 wasn't bad but the neighbourhood will prove otherwise… Too many dealers and prostitutes on those streets. My position would be easily discovered. That makes Area 2 to be the best choice. A quiet apartment building surrounded by skyscrapers where there was the least amount of interactions, but still gives me a direct shot to the target's head.

Now to find the perfect firearm.

"Pandora, that is all."

"The pleasure is all mine. If there is anything else, please let me know."

I look down at that moment. My lips tighten as my teeth clench together. My palms became sweaty as I open and close them. My actions were entirely bizarre. For the first time I hesitated. It took me awhile to figure out my current mental state and put a label on it. Then it struck me. I was nervous!

"…On second thought, Pandora use satellite imaging to check on a location for me." I can't believe I was doing this…

As the machine was instructed the images change to the location of the warehouse. I almost laughed at Novem's predicament. My nervousness and internal turmoil vanished as I watched her dissatisfaction with Hawk. The man seemed to push her training regime while he lazes around smoking and she doesn't seem to be delighted. For some unexplainable reason I find my mood elevated. But that feeling quickly left as a robotic voice broadcast itself.

"Master I cannot comprehend how this would benefit your mission objectives." The Artificial Intelligence proclaim.

I could expect nothing less from a level 8 AI. It could question like a human and process information at an astounding speed. It wasn't a machine that simply followed commands without questions. Therefore, I replied, "For emotional reassurance?"

"Forgive me Master, but I do not understand."

I didn't answer immediately as I continued my observation of the red hair girl.

"So do I."

* * *

"Master, it is 20:56:05. Target should be teleporting to the room in exactly 4 minutes. Please wait until he have taken off this helmet for higher success rates."

"What is my success rate if I don't wait?"

I scan the room through my eyepiece.

"78% chance of a successful shot."

"Wrong, as of now I have a 99.99% of success seeing as the wind finally stopped." I remarked after noticing the yellow ribbons I tied within my surroundings to have stopped flowing in the wind's direction.

"That will not last long because I have calculated that wind speed will elevate to the opposite direction in 2 minutes." Pandora announced in my headphones.

"We'll seeing about that. _Nothing goes according to calculations._"

_Time: 20:59:16. _

"Pandora do you know why he is meeting in that room?"

_Time: 20:59:20._

"No Master, it was not stated in the mission report therefore, I have no way of knowing."

_Time: 20:59:29._

"Let me tell you something, if I were to wait like you said, my chances of survival will drop to 19%."

_Time: 20:59:41._

"That is impossible, my data confirms Master will have a 90% chance of survival."

_Time: 20:59:53._

"This is why I asked you if you know why he would be staying there." I grinned as I look through the eyepiece and saw the glowing portal as a foot and an arm was visible.

_Time: 20:59:59._

"No Master."

_Time: 21:00:00._

A silencer made the flying bullet soundless as it narrow into the man's head.

"Because Vilgax will be coming." I stated simply as I quickly disable the firearm and put it back into its case. Covered it up and simply left it there. I did not look back to see if my shot had hit, because I knew clearly that it penetrated the man through his ears and into his brain.

"What? But Master I was not notify of Vilgax's appearance on this mission."

"No The Syndicate left that particular information out purposely."

I was now by myself in the elevator. The lights gave a faint fluorescent glow.

"How do you know then?"

I left the elevator and threw my black gloves into the burnable trash bin. My hands was then pushed into my dark jacket pockets. The night was getting cold.

"Because it's strange for Eon to appear in an empty hotel room, right?"

"But that doesn't explain how you know it is Vilgax he is meeting with."

"No, but if you thing logically, how did The Syndicate know he would be there? Not unless it was a meeting with a big shot. Also how were you so sure he would take his helmet off?"

"Because the report stated so."

"And there you go. My analysis of Eon tells me that he is not a man who would take his helmet off just for anyone. Not if he wants to escape either. Therefore, the only creature he would be unwilling to take his helmet off for is Vilgax." I concluded.

"Master Decem, you are truly remarkable! To have deduced that much in such a short span of time… I could not calculate those results without adequate data."

"No, that's not remarkable. It was just simply imprinted in my DNA." I stated seeing my breath froze in the chilly night air. For some reason I was bitter at the truth contained in my statement.

"For a level 8 AI like myself to not foresee those outcomes, you are remarkable Master!"

I stopped. I could feel the cold air penetrating my skin.

"Do you know what makes a perfect plan Pandora?"

"Yes, Master. It is having everything go within expected calculations."

"Wrong. A perfect plan is achieved when it has the adjustments needed to flexibly deal with troubles."

There was silence.

"Truly astounding! I will integrate this into my data and report your outstanding achievements to The Syndicate. I hope to be partners with you again. Till next time, I wish you the best of luck."

"You too Pandora." I uttered as the connection was cut. Instead of continuing my pace, I looked at the figure in front.

"So you were the one watching, Hawk."

"Well done, Decem." He said in a mock bow as he opened the door for my entrance.

I didn't say anything and got in.

The car ride was quiet. He drove as I looked out the window into the night life of the central highway.

"I was notified that you checked on Novem during your mission." Hawk suddenly announced.

The words spoken were deadly. My body froze for a mere second before my composure was in place. I wasn't afraid if he knew, but at the very fact that if Hawk knows then _Dr. White must have heard._

"Don't need to put your panty in a twist. Dr. White doesn't know. She is too preoccupy with her new invention. A memory recovering machine I heard."

I didn't bother to reply seeing as the danger wasn't immediate. The Doctor doesn't know… If she did it would be disastrous. I would be drag back into the lab and be dissected on. I wasn't concern about that, what had me surprise was the fact that my worries lies in the termination of my memories of Novem as they deem her current state unbeneficial. And if she were useless then that would only lead to disposal…

Dr. White has a 90% chance of recreating another successful Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson after all… But somehow that brought a rotten taste to my mouth. I don't know how to explain it, because even if Dr. White made another Novem, that clone wouldn't be the same as the current Novem… Wait… I'm contradicting myself. Since it's a clone shouldn't it be the same nonetheless? What am I thinking? These are all pointless considerations. Who cares if Dr. White finds out? I would just be taken to the lab to be repair seeing as she can't dispose of me since she only has an 18% success rate. Then why would I worry for another clone's survival?

In Novem's current state, she would be dispose of nonetheless if she doesn't prove herself useful. That was all. I was acting strange again… No, to be more precise I have been acting strange all day. I can only conclude that my abnormal behaviour raises with my interactions with the memoryless clone. Am I malfunctioning too? Was it contagious?

"Worrying I see." Hawk teased.

"That is incorrect." I stated back.

"Is that so? But didn't you feel glad Dr. White doesn't know?"

"I have no feelings on that subject."

"Then you don't mind if I tell her?"

I open my mouth about to protest.

"See? You do have _feelings on that subject_." He laughed.

"What are you playing at?" I asked in a harsher tone than my usual blank one. I didn't enjoy having conversations with this person like how I have with Novem. This was the first time I felt… unpleasant… annoyance… No, it was the feeling of irritation towards this individual.

"Nothing. Just enjoying where this goes." He causally replied.

That ended our conversation. Thankfully, the rest of the ride back to the abandon warehouse was in peaceful silence.

"Get some sleep kid… If you can that is. _It was your first kill after all._" The man stated before driving off.

Now that the man pointed it out, today marked my first kill. It didn't register until this moment. So now I was a killer… Somehow I felt no guilt or sadness. Just hollow emptiness. Maybe this was also programmed into me. Maybe Novem was right, we—no, just that _I_ was a killing machine. I couldn't imagine Novem killing anyone… That notion was ridiculous in itself…

My eyes widen a fraction. The realization finally struck me. _Why didn't I want Novem to kill? _We are clones designed to eliminate anyone interfering with our missions. It _is_ mandatory to hunt and terminate. I am training her for such things. _Dr. White had made us for that purpose._ Then why…? Why am I hesitating? Was there really a possible malfunction within me? Was I not a successful creation? Am I broken…?

I venture into the bedroom. Somehow with the sight of Novem sleeping peacefully, I unconsciously relaxed. All my previous worries simply vanished like a passing breeze. My heart clenched tightly in my chest. Something was definitely wrong with me.

I walked up to her. Novem's scarlet hair fan around her like wings and her lips were red like cherries. She looks peaceful, angelic even… I slowly reached for the faint cuts on her arm, tracing the shape and its curves, the skin was smooth and soft to the touch… She was untainted.

There was no blood, stains and death on her hands. But I knew it couldn't be kept this way for long… Soon she would be given the order to eleminate and that brought a cascade of emotions tumbling inside. She would be painted with blood, horror and death. She would be dye in a stain that will be permanent… it would ruin her. The cycle of never ending grief…

Then unexpectedly I felt something wet sliding down my right cheek.

I touched the substance and stare down at it on my fingertips, puzzled at the sight. I knew what it was, it was a droplet of a single tear from the corner of my eye. However, I could not understand why it was there. Was I sad?_ Why?_ For the first time I couldn't comprehend. _Why am I crying now?_

After I met Novem I started to unconsciously ask myself questions, but all these inquiries I still don't have the answers to. When will I find such answers? Where do I look? Doubts started to arise and this was bad. What can I do with these emotions? Dr. White determined emotions were useless mental limitations. It would only hinder me, but why do I… Why do I feel such emotions now? Where is it coming from?

How do I make it stop?

How do I make all of this stop before it's too late?

_Novem, do you hold these answers?_

I heard her turning on her side. Her brilliant green eyes half opened.

"Decem is that you?" Her voice brought me relief within the tempest of my confusions.

I just nodded. For some reason my voice was lost in the darkness.

"Welcome home." She said sleepily before falling into deep slumber.

I was speechless for a few minutes, just standing there not comprehending what had happened.

For just a fickler of a moment I felt my lips curve upwards.

_"__I'm home." _The words just seemed right at that moment.

Now my tears flow uncontrollably.

I'm becoming weird because now it doesn't seemed so bad to malfunction.

* * *

**A/N: **Did anyone noticed the speech patterns of the AI Pandora compared to Decem? For examples, the 'it's' and 'it is' or how the AI speak very precisely, rigidly and accordingly to calculations without doubting it while Decem's speech slowly became more humanlike. It's very important because through their interactions, which compares machines and humans that the differences lies in one's ability to doubt and question the nature of information presented to them. If Decem were to follow Pandora's suggestion and only act accordingly with the data he were presented, then the mission would be at risk and so would his life. I hope this convey the conflicts within Decem and how his character is evolving seeing as his character at first is similar to the AI.

**Here are some questions:**

1)Who is Dr. White that has the appearance of Natalie Tennyson? What do you think of her character?

2)What is Hawk after? His motives? (He doesn't seemed to be completely loyal to Dr. White.)

3)Your thoughts about The Syndicate?

4)Why was Eon meeting Vilgax? Why was he assassinated?

5)How are all these events connected?

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Armlock

**Chapter 6: Armlock**

The days goes by like a regular routine. Waking up at 5:30, sometimes finding Decem sleeping beside me, other times I am alone on the bed. Nowadays, he is constantly on missions. What those missions' entails, I have no idea. He would never talk about them or mention it in the slightest. At first I was curious, but after seeing the blood on his clothes I decided it's best I didn't know. It scares me sometimes when he comes back dirty, covered with blood and I hear the loud flood of the shower turning on. He thinks I'm fast asleep during those nights and I pretend that I was. I'm starting to notice that I question things less now. I would rather do than ask questions to save myself the energy. Most importantly, our conversations never lasted long. Only a simple 'yes' or 'no' was exchange in a day, sometimes nothing at all because he was out on a mission.

Yet, I feel that something has changed. He would always uttered, "I'm home" every time he came back to the room. That calm whisper in the night was the only thing that kept me going. It made me feel safe, relief that I'm not alone. It allowed me to sleep.

However, what remained constant was the two protein bars on the circular table and my everyday outfit. I would eat the disgusting supplement and dress myself for another hellish day. I have nothing of my own, no memories, identity, and worth. My life revolves around this warehouse.

My training regimen would start at 6:00 sharp. I would run non-stop for 4 hours, then practice shooting for 4 more hours, switching hands for dexterity so it doesn't slow my movements or get me killed if I can master shooting with both hands. Decem once told me it would raise my chances of survival by 50%. So I also practice this with different guns. But that felt like a long time ago seeing as we rarely interact now.

These days I'm just lucky to get a glimpse of him as he headed out for missions. My new instructor when Decem depart was Hawk. He was a horrible instructor. He would just laze around drinking or smoking while criticizing everything I do. Other times just because he _can, _he makes me run all day, do push-ups all day, weight lift all day, shoot all day… you get the point. With Decem I get to do multiple activities in one day. In my dictionary, that was my definition of fun! Some rare days when he gets back early, I find myself knife fighting with him. I like those best. I first hated it because I would get cuts all over my body, they were never deep but some did bleed. Now I think I'm on pair with him. Those are rare moments when I am overcome with great accomplishments.

I still remember that one praise he told me. It was a simple, "You learn fast." That statement alone made my day! It was the first time he initiated a conversation and my first compliment! It kept me from losing myself…

Then that day came. That dreadful day which I prayed would never come… Friday. I hate Friday. Because Friday is when I have the session with Dr. Ainsworth. She is kind, careful and warm. I don't deserve that kindness because I am a fake...a liar. It scares me when she asked questions about myself...and my memories... I have none because I was never that person! I'm afraid she would later see me for the terror that I am...

My memories are coming back in random jumble and pieces throughout the days, some of them were scary. I could feel the overwhelming sensation that I was losing parts of myself… With all these rigorous training I had no time to ponder seeing as the little spare time I have was concentrated on sleeping. I was tired all the time, my brain doesn't have time to think and process information around me. Now, it was even a bother to think. Those were the days my memories would creep in when I was the most vulnerable, awake or a sleep. I dream that my reflection was consuming me, shaping me into _her_. That coldblooded, _killer_.

I am scare.

So I sometimes don't sleep...instead I train, it keeps my mind occupy just so I don't have to think and be reminded of that lurking shadow. Maybe now I can understand why Decem is always so expressionless. It's the exhaustion of expressing oneself even though you really don't know who you are. It's tiring and bothersome to keep up that façade, that false mask which display how normal you are. Because in all honesty, how is this entire situation normal?! I have to accept it. I was never normal to begin with. But still…reality hurts. So instead of fueling my emotions, locking it up and saving the energy was the best. Exerting myself would only higher my chances of getting killed.

"Get in the car." _That woman _command.

I did as told. It was too bothersome to be irritated. Follow orders and I don't have to see the laboratory.

My supposed mother slam the SUV door as she got in the driver's seat and drove off.

Yes, saving my energy was best. Yet, I have to exert myself for the coming session.

Maybe it's best to have never awaken.

* * *

"Worry huh?" Hawk suddenly broadcast.

"Wrong." I stated.

"You're not gonna say 'that is incorrect' like you used to? Seemed like every day that passes you're become more human and Novem is becoming the past you." He laughed.

"Mind your own business."

"Wow, you changed."

"I have not."

"Even if I said you're taking all of Novem's missions, in addition to having your own? Who does that? The old you would never consider it."

"Novem is still unqualified to partake in these missions." I bit back. The man was starting to get on my nerves.

"Whatever you say, Hero." He had a knowing smirk on.

"Why are you here?" I suddenly realized. Usually the man would be driving the car, following Dr. White around or fetching her errands.

"Finally noticed huh, Sherlock?"

"Don't tell me…" My eyes went wide.

"Bingo! Dr. White is tired of waiting for her memories to return. Today is that girl's last session with Mary Ainsworth and her first comeback mission! Hooray!" The man held up his smoke like partaking in a cheer. The wisp of the smoke brought with it an ominous air.

"How is that possible? I have completed all of her missions. I made sure to accomplish hers before mine. Pandora has confirmed it." I declared as I send a threatening glare his way.

"Don't ask me boy, Dr. White issued it herself. She thinks it's a fantastic idea to have Novem relive the experience prior to her memory loss. Though that could prove more damaging than beneficial…" The man trailed off letting out a puff of smoke rings.

"What about that memory recovering machine she was so absorbed in?" I announced dreading of the possibilities and outcomes if Novem discovered her memories or worse, causes her more harm than as a cure.

"The Doc abandoned that thought seeing as she doesn't comprehend the psychological state of a person's mind. Or even desire to bother with what she cannot see and dissect. But what I'm curious about is why you are anxious, boy?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded back.

"Let me rephrase. Why are you afraid of Novem recovering her memories? Although Dr. White's approach might not be ethnical and safe, but it does do the trick in most cases. Although, it might leave lasting scars." The man smirked as he waved his cigarette around my face in amusement. The toxic fume entering my nose.

I flick the stick out of his two fingers and stare him down.

"Hawk, I'm curious. What do you people want so badly in her memories…when it's obvious that 'The Syndicate' already knows the location of the Omnitrix?" I mocked in a cold tone.

"…Dr. White really programed you well, boy." I could feel the man faze at the sentence. This confirms it. It was only an assumption before, but now it's clear as day. There was something I wasn't informed of.

"You can drop the ID Mask around me. It's sickening to be disguising yourself as Gwendolyn's father. Don't you think?" I continued my taunting, I wanted more information out of the alien.

"I have taken a liking to this form, my dear nephew."

"Are you a Galvan like Dr. White?" This caught the alien off guard.

"Maybe."

"I see. That is unfortunate." I declared knowing immediately that he was not. I didn't bother with the creature any longer as I walked passed him and started debating on my next course of action.

One thing is known, Novem is dying.

* * *

"Gwen," Mary notice that the girl finch at her own name. This did not occur last week or the week before… Something must have happened. Mary was determined to find out the reasons.

"It seems like you are doing well. I see that you have gotten a nice tan." She continued.

The girl across from her did not speak, rather her facial expression became unreadable. The first time it was easy for Mary to tell the girl's emotional state seeing as she was like a book. Her emotions was alive and expressive on her features. The second time, it dimmed. But it was still present. Now, it was as blank as a sheet of paper. She couldn't determine anything. This was concerning. What happened to this expressive girl in such a short span of two weeks?

"Gwen," there it was again. The only thing that got the girl to express anything was calling her name…

"Did something happened at home?"

The girl shake her head twice. That was the only response. Mary notice how she doesn't look at the clock anymore. She didn't cross her arms either. This show sighs of hopelessness and defeat? Has the girl given up on finding her lost memories? What was going on for such a rapid change in demeanor?! From all her years of dealing with amnesic patients, a person doesn't change this fast… unless something traumatic happened over the week…

"Gwen, I can only help you if you talk to me… Please let me help you." Mary said encouragingly.

The girl tighten her hands around her knees, her posture rigid and straight, and her head downcast. She was quivering.

"Gwen…What's wrong?"

"Please…" She whispered.

Mary held her breath. Was she finally getting through to the teenager?

"Please stop calling me Gwen…" The scarlet hair girl finally spoke in such a broken and sad voice that it nearly tear at Mary's own heart.

Mary finally comprehend what was happening… The beautiful girl in front of her was breaking down. The defensive girl from last week was gone, instead replaced with a fragile, tired girl. Mary was more determined than ever to help this poor girl. Whatever causes this, she would get to the bottom of it!

"Why dear?"

The girl did not speak, but her tears spoke volumes.

"So something did happen… You don't have to tell me about it. But now, how would you like me to address you?"

"…Novem." It was a small voice that Mary luckily manages to pick out the word.

Mary was shocked. Doesn't that mean nine in Latin? Whatever happened to make someone want to be call by a mere number? That was… that was inhumane! Numbers are label for objects, things that were non-living and identical to each other. It was only used to erase one's identity as a person. It was not for people. Definitely not for people.

"Why would you want to be call that? I think Gwen is a beautiful name." Mary insisted.

The girl clench her hands together, shaking her head again.

"It's the only name I got."

"What…?" Mary was stunned at the girl's words yet again.

Maybe it's time for a topic change. Maybe she could get answers with a different subject.

"I noticed that there are multiple cuts on your arms… Did someone hurt you?" Could Gwen be abused by her parents?! But when I met them they were caring, kind people… No Mary, don't judge a book by its cover!

The girl looked up in shocked. The first eye contact of this session.

"No!" She let out.

"Then—" Before she could say any more the emerald eyes girl spoke up like she didn't want a misunderstanding.

"It's not what you think." Mary noticed the redhead touching each fainting cut fondly with a small smile on her face like she was remembering happy memories.

"These are special." Her voice was filled with admiration and …love?

What was going on?! This was horrifying for Mary. Was Gwen's parents abusing and making her believe it was an act of love? Did Gwen believe such ridiculousness?! She has to point out to the girl that she was in danger! Mary has to notify the authorities. Maybe the girl's amnesia was the cause of her parents' constant abuse? That is possible seeing as the trauma is so great that even though she lost her memories that could explain her extreme dislike for her parents?

It was all coming into place… This was all making sense! How could she not realize it sooner! And she made the foolish mistake of sending the girl home! She couldn't imagine how dreadful it was for Gwen to have stayed at home for two whole week, especially when suffering from amnesia. People could take advantage of her! Like how her parents was making use of it. Twisting the girl's sense of paternal love to such dimensions… Mary felt sick to her stomach. Such horrors was happening behind closed doors. It was time she put a stop to all this madness!

"Gwe—I mean Novem, how are your parents?" Mary notice that the girl froze. So it was her parents… To have such parents that would degrade their own daughter to a number! She was furious!

"They're fine." Her voice was blank.

"Do you love your parents?"

The girl was silent.

"How are they like at home?"

"We don't interact much."

Mary have to get a solid piece of evident to get Gwen away from those horrible people! How could someone do this to their own blood! What have the world come to?!

Mary lick her bottom lip, about to ask her next question before Gwen state, "They don't hurt me either. If that's what you're asking."

That threw Mary off. Was Gwen trying to protect her parents? Mary felt sorry for the poor girl. The crimson hair girl truly loved her parents, yet she doesn't know how to express it. It was understandable if the girl lived in that kind of household for 16 years... Love is hard to express if you were never taught how after all. The girl might not even know how to express it or know what it is…

"Dr. Ainsworth, please disregard whatever you're thinking. It's not like that." Her emerald eyes was directed at the doctor's blue eyes. Mary noticed that the shine in the girl's eyes were lost. It was on the verge of death.

"Gwen! Whatever your parents are convincing you of, it's not love. You don't have to protect them. I know it's hard especially when you've lost your memories, but please tell me the truth. Is your parents abusing you?"

"No."

Mary was speechless. Even to this extent the girl was protecting her parents?

Gwen then stood up and that broke Mary from her shock. She look at the clock. An hour has passed, the session was over…

"Gwen, see you next week—" Mary was interrupted as the girl stood by the half open door.

"Mary, thank you. And... Good-bye." The girl smiled and left.


End file.
